


可爱的假发主动上门必定隐藏着什么

by Swurdleoma



Category: Gintama
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swurdleoma/pseuds/Swurdleoma





	可爱的假发主动上门必定隐藏着什么

 

 

       万事屋的门第八十四次被敲响的时候，坂田银时甚至没费心去再把门打开，一脚踢穿了门板。

       “你烦不烦啊这个敲门频率！要我说几遍不陪你玩了，谁喜欢看你那张……”

       懒洋洋银色天然卷张口结舌的样子真是难以言传的精彩。倒下的门板外面，举起一只手捏住了靴子底的，是一身深蓝色制服裙，妆容艳丽，长发盘起的——假发子。尽管不近人情的一脚已经踢到了脸旁，还是一副无动于衷的样子，冷清的眼神直盯着他。

       “……脸。”

       “不是脸，是假发子。”桂没有语气地说，轻轻推了一把，没来得及回神的银时失去平衡直挺挺地向后躺了下去。桂小太郎绕开他往客厅里去了，高跟鞋踏着地板的声音从银时耳边响过，仿佛就敲在他心坎上。他甚至不由自主地歪头窥了一眼短裙底下……但是什么也没看见。银时一翻身从地上蹦起来，伸手去拽桂。

       “喂喂喂，别随便往别人家里闯啊，神乐新八要是看见，还以为我带了什么奇怪的人回家呢。”

       “奇怪的人。”桂重复了一遍，一手搭着客厅的沙发倚在靠背上，抬头看着银时。浓艳的眼妆和亮色口红在他脸上毫无违和感，衬得那双没有情绪的细目暗藏风情。“所以，我在这里不是奇怪的人？”

       “我我我那个我没……没这么……”银时开始满嘴拌蒜了。虽然从小到大和假发早就彼此见过最丢人的样子了，但是假发子太惊艳所以看傻了这种事情，也太丢人了吧！

       但银时这个因为美色而变智障的表情，桂已经太熟悉了。他摸了摸盘起的发髻，仰起头把头绳拽开了，黑色的长发顺着后背散下来，闭上眼睛，微微绞紧了交叉的长腿。

       假发……你这样子……是会出事的……

       “怎么了银时，刚刚不是还说不要往别人家里闯吗？”假发子淡淡地说，手却暧昧地摸上了自己的制服领子，从扎紧的衬衫领扣开始单手解开，扯了两下直到露出部分锁骨。银时抓住了他揪着自己领子的手。

       “都看见你咽口水了，真堕落啊银时。”桂把手抽出来，“去房间里，或者也许你就想在——”他爱抚一样摩挲了一下沙发靠背，“——这儿？”

       只是一句话的工夫，银时觉得自己不可能挨过去房间的这几步了。一团火从下腹升起，轰的一下扩散到了全身，连头脑都有点热得发晕。就在客厅沙发上撕开假发的女装，掀开那条短裙，想想就很诱人，可他没发现对方进行这一套表演的时候冷静得很。就在他晕乎乎地向假发子扑过来的时候，桂勾了一下他的领子，然后灵巧地从他和沙发之间脱身出来，眼看着他狼狈地越过靠背扑倒在了沙发上。

       “你干什么！”银时揉着自己的鼻子嚷嚷道，硬起来的下身摩擦着坐垫，让他躁得冒火。桂走到近前双手把他翻了个身。银时手忙脚乱地坐起来瞪着他，还没来得及说什么，桂已经蹲下身挤进他的双腿之间，掀开下摆，扯掉了妨碍的衣物。看见自己还没动手银时就兴奋成这样，桂露出了一个满意的笑容。这居然让银时尴尬起来。

       “不是，假发，要做就做你别玩我啊。”

       桂没回答，抿紧红唇，十指轻轻围住了银时挺立的欲望。他的手不像他的外表那么柔美，常年习武的掌心指间是刀剑磨出来的厚茧，擦过敏感地带总能带出银时的呻吟声。在情事上桂通常照顾得相当周全，但这次他似乎故意要让银时着急，用指腹来回摩擦柱身，双手若即若离地摆弄着，也不整个包裹住。引诱式的刺激有效地让手中的东西膨胀起来。银时弓起身来想要离他近一点，依旧无济于事。

       “假发你……是故意的吧……”银时喘息着说，伸手去抓桂的手。假发子灵巧地躲了过去，然后手指依旧从根部到头部来回划动着，试探性地用指尖去戳顶端的小孔。难耐之下银时抓住他的头发撕扯了两下，导致假发子哀怨地痛叫了一声。

       “好粗暴啊，银时，”他赌气一样抠着铃口，“一点都不知道照顾女士。”

       “你算哪门子的女……嘶……粗暴的是你吧！想要银桑坏掉吗！”彻底兴奋起来的下身受不了这么尖锐的刺激，银时又想扳开他的手，这次桂任由手腕被抓住，自己一低头含住了头部，在口中用舌尖灵活地按压和舔弄着。这个两只手都被钳制住，依旧温顺地含着他的身体的样子，让银时异常兴奋，不明智地又忽略了这只美丽的假发子暗藏威胁。全身的热流都向桂口中的部位涌去，银时有点发抖，眼神迷离，低沉的呻吟声开始拔高，桂估计差不多了，就在这个时候张口松开了银时的身体，站起来居高临下地看着他。

       突然从接近巅峰的地方被甩下来，银时苦恼地哼了一声，仰头也望着桂，情欲浸染的红眸湿润而温柔，脸上带着红晕，半睡半醒的样子，竟有点乞求的意思。这个眼神让假发子深吸了一口气，脸上发烫。什么嘛，原来这个男人也会摆出这样的表情啊。

       “想要就说啊，银时。”他柔和地说，却不等有任何回答，俯身脱掉银时的靴子和下半身衣物，把上衣下摆掀到领口，暴露出全裸的两条腿。这个造型让银时非常不满意，他扯了扯自己的外套。

       “这件也脱了吧，假发。”

       “这样才有情趣嘛。”

       “情趣你（哔）！”银时喊出了主角不应该使用的措辞。

       假发子没有理会他，继续甩掉了自己的高跟鞋，然后把手伸进短裙底下，扯下自己的内衣扔在一边——嗯，还是三角的，银时恶意地想。然后那个比真正的女人还美艳的人爬到了他身上，一边制住他的双手举过头顶，一边探向他的两腿之间。当他察觉到一根手指挤进身体的时候已经来不及了。

       “等会儿！假发！”他惊叫着挣扎起来，“你快住手！”

       桂死死压着他不说话，依旧在他体内慢慢搅动着。异物入侵的感觉让银时的欲望凉了一半，他想坐起来，但是桂整个人牢牢卡在他两腿之间，能做的只有屈起腿来摩擦或者盘住桂的身体。他也确实是这么做的。

       这看起来就完全是想要的表示了。

       “假，假发，不是，假发子，你看，”银时决定用胡搅蛮缠来逃过这一劫，“你现在可是假发子……美女，假发子，银桑怎么能委屈你在上面呢，当然要银桑在上面才对……”

       桂皱了皱眉，指尖终于触到了那个与周围质地不同的凸起，因为银时喋喋不休的聒噪破坏了他觉得正好的气氛，手下故意用力狠狠碾了上去。从身体内部激起的快感让银时一哆嗦，本来冷静了不少的下体又硬了几分。假发子故意隔着裙子用小腹蹭了蹭他。

       “我算哪门子的美女呢，银时？”他捏着嗓子用女子的声线说。

       好……恶劣啊！坂田银时呻吟起来，不完全是出于欲望。第二根手指试探着往里深入，继而是缓慢的抽插，经过敏感点的时候还会屈起手指刻意刮过。当身下人开始新一轮挣扎的时候，桂叹了口气，用指腹死死抵住那一点毫不留情地转圈按揉，银时抱怨的声音顿时变了调，双腿也紧紧圈住了桂。假发子温柔地笑了一下，如果不往下看被他用手指搞得死去活来的人，以这个表情站在夜店门口打广告牌都没什么问题。欲望先是潜滋暗长，最后潮水一样暴涨了起来。银时仰头想要吻桂一下，然而看破了他渴望的假发子只是用舌尖舔了一下他的唇，就浅笑着避开了。银时吃力地回想了一下桂口中那一丝奇怪的味道是哪儿来的。

       靠……那是银桑自己的吧！

       “才刚到哪儿就叫得这么响了，银时，这样可不行哦。”桂俯身轻轻咬着他的喉结处，“看来还需要修行。”

       “修行你……啊……”脱口而出的狠话被第三根手指打断了。身体完全被打开，这种暴露无遗的感觉让银时倍感无力，与身体的渴望几度斗争失败之后，索性尽情去迎合桂的动作。不够，手指不够了，前面还被“放置play”着，这样不够了啊。银时大口喘息着，扭动双手想挣脱出来，桂意外慷慨地放开了。他搂住了桂的脖子，长发垂下来落在他的脸和手臂上，散发着淡淡的香水味。

       “你这家伙……学会奢侈了……平日里只吃荞麦面，现在居然连香水都舍得买……”

       本以为是要温存一下，结果被来了这么一句。桂哼了一声，故技重施把手从银时体内撤走了，却还暧昧地舔吻着他的脖子和锁骨。银时夹紧双腿用力在他身上磨蹭了两下，再说话的时候有点满嘴跑火车，声音带着颤音：

       “假发，好假发，别闹了，给我吧……”

       “嗯……你叫我什么？”

       “假发……假发子，假发子酱，我的大美人，小太郎，你不舍得这么对我吧，一定不舍得吧……啊呀！”

       口不择言也是会被听出来的。桂忍无可忍地把他的双腿折到胸前，挺身用力插了进去。突然被贯穿的感觉让银时惊叫着抱紧了对方，桂如释重负地长出一口气，然后尝试着退出一部分再整个进入。他还记着银时的敏感点大概在哪儿，耐心摸索着对准了那块软软的组织，恶意冲撞上去，再擦过它退出来。本来宁死不屈咬着嘴唇不出声的银时在这样的攻势下一败涂地，抓挠着桂的后背大声呻吟起来。他红着脸仰头喘息的样子有些痛苦，桂爱怜地抚上他的胸膛，偏头去吻敏感的颈部。

       “看着我，银时。”桂说。银时迷蒙地张大眼睛望着他，不明白为什么在如此激烈的情事中他还能保持相当的冷静，除非……

       这个除非也让他感到痛苦，于是他不接着往下想了，只是像被施了催眠术一样看着桂。

       “为什么总是不愿意给我开门呢，难道银时你不想让我进来吗？”假发子的口红已经掉得差不多了，他本来的唇色要浅得多，但依旧柔和。

       “当然是不想……不！我想，我想让你进来……”被突然急促的几下顶弄提醒了这是个恶劣的双关语，银时哀叫着改了口，然而桂没有因此就放过他，挺身的动作愈发放肆。黑色的长发因为身体的剧烈活动摇晃着，汗水流下来湿了妆容，小西装外套已经甩掉了，衬衫前襟揉得一塌糊涂，裙子整个掀起来，因为急躁有点撕坏了。这一切都没有破坏假发子的形象，像一个女人，一个他有生以来见过的最美丽的女人，现在却把他双腿大开地按在沙发上，尽情侵入他的身体，让他招架不住，连声求饶。桂终于也沉浸其中了，以完全享受的姿态而非沉迷，微合双目，嘴角还带着欲望浓重的笑，相比银时现在的样子，这简直可以说是无情了。所以只是……只是又一个新奇的play而已吧，银时想着，喉咙喊哑了，甚至带着血的味道，怎么会是真心的呢，那个洒脱到脱线的假发子，怎么会是他的呢。

       “银时，想射吗？”充满诱惑的声音在耳边响起，一只手悄悄爬上了他快到极限的下身，与桂的表情完全不同，手里的动作带着浓重的柔情。银时轻叹了一声，挺身终于吻上了桂的唇。假发子没有躲开。两人的舌在口中交缠在了一起。桂加速冲撞了几下，略显粗暴地揉搓着银时的身体，在这个深吻中他们同时颤抖着呻吟起来，像是痛苦也像是过分的欢愉。

       高潮的余韵尚未消散，房间里一时间只有两个人的低喘声。银时抬手插进了桂揉乱的长发，用手指把搅在一起的头发轻轻分开。桂没有拒绝这样的温存，停了一会儿才从他身体里退出来，捡起地上的西装外套去掏口袋里的纸巾。银时揽住他拽了回来。

       “喂，真的一点都不喜欢银桑吗，假发子？”他用慵懒的调笑口吻说。桂在他身上磨蹭了两下，靠在了他胸前。

       “银时也不喜欢我啊。”

       一个苦涩的吻落在微合的眼睛上。仿佛感觉到其中的沉重，桂轻轻吸了口气，伸开双臂抱住了银时。

       “可是我……呃……”每到关键时刻就舌头打结的银时，咬牙埋头在桂的黑发间耳语了一句，“……银桑可是爱你呢。”

       桂吻了吻身下因为高潮有些无力的人。他听见银时加快的心跳声，和他自己的呼应着。

       “那我也爱你。”

 

       也爱你呢。

 

 

（全文完）


End file.
